happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timid
Timid is a fan character of HTF. He is Toothy-And-Timid's most significant character and is the older brother of Toothy. Character Bio Timid was born and raised in Happy Tree Land by his parents, Bucky and Snow, along with his brother, Toothy, a mauve beaver. His appetite was just as big then and his parents had to spend a lot of money on food to keep him and when he was born, Toothy, fed. At his school on his first day of kindergarten, Timid met and befriended the teacher, a well-intentioned but dim witted blue moose named Lumpy. But other than that, he was too shy to talk to anyone, and spent recess sitting alone under a tree playing his GBA. Plus the other kids would pick on him, which made him sad and caused him to cry, about which they teased him more. But one day when he was being bullied, an unusually fast and strong bunny named Snug came to his rescue and beat up the bullies. Timid was grateful for this and he and Snug shared a hug. Snug also helped Timid feel welcome in Happy Tree Land by introducing him to other kids in their school and on their block. But later on tragedy struck. Timid was 14 and in the eighth grade, when he was called down to the office and told the news that his parents had been killed in a car wreck. Timid was devastated. He was very sad and cried pretty much all the time, but all his friends stuck by him and supported him, which made him feel better. Timid also had to care for Toothy all by himself, and this proved to be a challenge because of his inassertiveness and Toothy's mischievousness. Early on, Toothy would rudely refuse to do what Timid told him, and Timid would have to yell and scream to get him to do anything. But as time went on, that toned down now and they lived together very well for the most part. There were still incidences where they don't get along, but hey, they're brothers, so it's something you gotta expect. Eventually, a kindly sniper hybrid named Brainy adopted Timid and Toothy, and by extension their guardian angel, Starlight. And from there, their family kept growing. Brainy eventually got married to Giggles' Mom and so Giggles became their stepsister as well as her older sister, Blingy, the head cheerleader of Timid's cheer squad. And then they adopted Timid and Toothy's good friend Ticktock, were reunited with Toothy's twin sister, Gappy, adopted Timid and Ticktock's good friend Arlette, and then finally, Giggles' and Blingy's cousin Candy-Heart moved in with them, and they also adopted Ricky. And Timid lives happily with his whole family to this day. And yes, Timid is still really shy, but just be nice to him, and he'd love to be your friend! Timid's survival rate is about the same as his beaver brother's. His deaths usually involve sharp objects, being pierced, his head, choking, being sliced to pieces, or toilet based deaths. Though episodes written by Toothy-And-Timid may contradict this as he prefers clean and happy HTF fan art. Personality Timid is a very nice boy, but extremely shy. He's also very sensitive and prone to cry. Whether he be sad, happy, scared, or touched. He also has a HUGE appetite and can and will eat over ten pounds of food. Especially if it's chinese for from Happy Tree Donald's. But he has a sensitive stomach and will pay for it later if he eats certain foods. He usually pays for it out the back end (into the toilet) but occasionally he'll vomit. Timid is also very feminine in his interests as he likes a lot of things that are stereo-typically feminine, such as the color pink, cheerleading as he is on the Happy Tree High cheerleading team, and flowers. He also cares a lot about Toothy and would knock the head of anyone who raised a hand against him, *cough* Bully. *cough* if it wasn't for how afraid he is to stand up for himself and others. He is also very afraid of the gorey, dangerous world he lives in, knowing that he could be killed off at any moment. Starring Roles * Grandpop Right In! Featuring *Stink Differently Appearances * Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 2 * Why HTF Has Been On Long Hiatuses - Part 3 * What's In Store Injuries * Grandpop Right In! - Arms scratched up by Flippy's bushes * Grandpop Right In! - Gets a glass splinter in his foot from a broken coffee mug * Grandpop Right In! - Gets punched across The Brick Wall Bar and Steakhouse by Fliqpy. Deaths #Stink Differently - Killed by dead Toothy's teeth. Triva * Timid isn't as fond of the raccoon brothers, Lifty and Shifty, as his creator because of a scam they pulled on him once. They said they had a copy of Pokemon LeafGreen that had a legitimate event Mew on it and that he could have it for a lot of money. Being that Timid is also naiive, he turned over a large sum of money for the game without thinking twice about it. But then he took it home and turned it on, only to find that the game was actually a bootleg with no Mew anywhere. * Pasta may be Timid's favorite food, but he also really loves pizza. * Timid is also bisexual. * Despite the fact that he is fifteen years old, Timid still wets the bed and has to wear diapers to bed. * Timid and his family's next door neighbor is Souffle. * Timid feels uneasy around little kids, except ones he knows well, like Cub. * Flaky has always had a bit of a crush on Timid because both are very shy, but between the age gap between them, and the fact that Timid is already with Eleanor, she is aware that nothing will actually happen there. Gallery Untitled640.png|Timid shares a hug with Cynthia Untitled688.png|Mimid aka Blanky mimicing Timid Timid and toothy moment by timid0033-dcinhi5.jpg|Timid shares a fun moment with his little brother Toothy and timid by cartoonsrocks123-dalo188.png Brainy s family sleeping by zz sleepmastr zz-dcd290c.png|Timid takes a family nap with his family (Except for Blingy, Gappy, Ticktock, Arlette, and Starlight as they hadn't been established as members of his family when this was drawn) Happy birthday timid0033 2018 by zz sleepmastr zz-dciae2j.png|Timid celebrates his birthday with his family except for Ticktock, Gappy, Arlette, and Starlight (They hadn't been established as family members when this drawing came out) Untitled drawing by lelidelija-daml0gg.png Undercover And Timid.png|Timid shares a hug and some encouraging words with Undercover Toothy and timids family or the flipton family by timid0033-dcpujfu (1).jpg|Timid's whole family (From top left to bottom right): Brainy, Giggles' Mom, Timid, Toothy, Giggles, Candy-Heart, Blingy, Ticktock, Gappy, Starlight, Arlette, and Ricky Untitled659-1.png|Timid as drawn by User:ThatOneNeighbor Idk.gif Timid.png|Timid as drawn by User: ConfusedAndTired 2E9EB1B7-614C-4604-B37D-C540559D0B1B.jpeg|Timid is sleeping Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Chinchillas Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Good Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use